


Before Bed

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	Before Bed

"Give us a smoke, Mr. Barrow."  Jimmy’s voice was a purr in Thomas’s ear and he smiled around his cigarette.  He hadn’t even heard Jimmy walk up behind him.

 "No, I don’t think so," Thomas said.  "You’ve smoked half my pack already."

Jimmy leaned in and nuzzled Thomas’s neck. “Aw, just a coupla’ drags then? Come on…”

Thomas took the cigarette out of his mouth turned his head so that his lips brushed Jimmy’s cheek as he exhaled; a little tease.  They were alone in the darkened yard.  Thomas turned all the way around and pecked Jimmy on the lips.  

"Rubbish day," Thomas muttered.

"But better now," Jimmy whispered and kissed Thomas chin.

"Much better now," Thomas agreed.  He put his cigarette in Jimmy’s mouth and held it there, his thumb caressing Jimmy’s jaw as he smoked.  Jimmy gazed at him, his eyes were twinkling.  When they were alone together, Jimmy always seemed to lose that hardened little shell of snark he carried around with him.   Jimmy exhaled and bit on Thomas’s thumb.  "You know what I love most about you?"

"That I’m debonair?" Thomas suggested.  "Clever? Witty? Spectacular in bed."

"Well…yeah," Jimmy said and looked away, grinning shyly.  "But also uh…the way ya look at me.  Like I’m always doing something interesting. Even when I know I’m not."

Thomas pushed Jimmy back gently and then prodded him to turn around.  It was a little habit, this shared smoke.  Thomas leaned against the wall behind them and Jimmy leaned back against Thomas who put his arm around Jimmy’s waist.  ”Everything you do is interesting to me,” Thomas said.

"Same for me," Jimmy said quietly.

Thomas gave him another smoke and nibbled on Jimmy’s ear as Jimmy held the hand that embraced him.  There was a pleasant kind of torture in passing the cigarette back and forth when Thomas so wanted to put his arms around his lover.   But they took their time in the moonlight.

"This is my favorite thing everyday," Thomas mumbled as Jimmy pressed against him.  He kissed Jimmy’s hair and the nape of his neck.  "The waiting for you and you coming to find me and this part just before bed… That’s funny. You’d think it’d be bed…"

Finally Thomas killed the last of the cigarette and he stomped it out before Jimmy turned his head to kiss him fully, his hand reaching up to tangle in Thomas’s hair.

"My favorite thing, "Jimmy whispered between soft kisses, "is that you never give me cigarettes anymore.  And I’ll never buy me own.  ’Cause I much prefer this."

 

 


End file.
